1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a refrigeration appliance, and more specifically to the control of a defrost heater for defrosting an evaporator of the refrigeration appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a defrost heater for defrosting an evaporator of a refrigeration appliance, such as a domestic refrigerator or freezer. In conventional arrangements, a defrosting operation is periodically initiated by a timer. The defrost heater is activated during the defrosting operation and consumes a fixed power level when activated. The defrosting operation ends when the evaporator reaches a predetermined temperature.